The object of the invention is to provide an insulating coating at predetermined regions of a substrate, with an accuracy in the order of one micron. Such a coating must have good dielectric qualities, and also provide a mask i.e. a layer impervious to penetration of any solid, liquid or gas into the substrate, in particular in the case of semiconductor substrates.
The conventional methods used to obtain this result can be split into two main classes: